


Pay Attention to Me

by softmothprince



Series: Lucio [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Begging, Consent, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise, Praise Kink, Satyr Lucio, Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Lucio wants Isabel to give him attention instead of her reading her cherished books.





	Pay Attention to Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with the monster fucking and knots cause lucio is a knotty boy
> 
> consent is always required my good bitches

  
She could feel the piercing stare on the side of her face, but when she shifted to glance over, he would look away.

Finally, after a few more minutes of this, she asks: "Why are you glaring at me?"

Lucio pouts, before murmuring an answer: "Because you've been ignoring me all day."

She turns her head to look at him fully, a confused expression on her face.

"Ignoring you? How?"

He sighs, walking over to where she was curled up in her blanket nest, grabbing the book in her hands and tosses it aside. The fluffy blanket covering her body slips, exposing one of her soft breasts to the warm afternoon air. Lucio grumbles, laying down and flops on top of her, being cautious of his horns as he nuzzles into her breasts.

Her heartbeat echoes in his pointed ear, calming his nerves and relieving his stress. While he was distracted, Isabel suddenly jerks his head up and locks their lips together. He growls in annoyance at being taken by surprise, but snaps his clawed hands to her hips, pulling the rest of the blanket off of her.

Lucio grins when he feels her dripping pussy press against his abdomen, sensitive nose smelling the musky scent of her slick. He notices her trying to push him over onto his back, her leg hooking around his hip. With a small chuckle, he rolls them over so she was sitting above him, allowing her to start to grind her cunt against his quickly hardening cock.

While this wasn't what he had in mind for getting her attention, he certainly wasn't complaining. Her cute, little gasps and mewls are let out against his smirking lips, growing in volume the closer she got to the edge.

"Are you going to cum from just this, kitten? When was the last time you got off?"

She blushes deeper and ducks her head, hiding it in his neck as she murmurs her response: "Does it matter? You just make me feel so good."

He croons and tangles his fingers into her curls, tugging her head back enough to dive in and bite at her quivering lips. Her movements stall when she's close to cumming, and she pushes Lucio back against the blankets. She slides down his body, planting kisses all over his scars and muscles until she reaches the weeping length.

She runs her nails through the coarse fur on his legs, digging into the skin underneath. Her hands curl around it, and she immediately takes the thick head into her mouth, sucking and licking greedily. A broken moan burst from his throat, his head tossing back against the blankets and pillows.

"Fuck... fucking hell, toots, you can't just do that without warning me first." He laughs breathlessly, stroking his hand through her hair.

It twitches and tightens when she teasingly brushes her nails over the swell building up at the base of his dick. She pulls off of him, only to begin kissing and licking the sides. Her tongue rubs against the swollen flesh of his knot, lips closing to suckle on it and hums at his loud groan.

"Ooooh, babydoll you are too good at this." He purrs, tugging more on her hair. He gasps when she returns his cock into her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head, humming the entire time. "I love your hot little mouth when you're cursing and snapping at me, but this is even better."

Amber eyes flick up, locking with his as she glares and squeezes his knot in her palm. He gasps, abs tightening as he bends his back and a breathless chuckle follows.

"Aww, come on, snack cake... You know I'm teasing."

Her eyes narrow, suddenly filled with her usual mischievousness. Before he could ask what she was thinking, her head jerks down and he is shocked into a loud growl when he hits the back of her throat.

"Ohoho, you keep surprising me everyday." Lucio gasps, his voice cracking near the end when she swallows around his cock.

He could see the tears in her eyes as she struggles to keep her head down, a trail of spit going from the corner of her red lips and down her chin. She pants through her nose, shoulders shaking. After another minute, she has to pull off and gasp for air, but the teasing witch makes sure that her hot breath hits the sensitive flesh of his dick.

"What a good girl," He purrs, sitting up to cup her face and brings it up to kiss her. "Such a good girl, taking my cock so deep in your mouth." He wipes his thumb over the saliva on her chin, smearing it over her warm, flushed skin. "I can only imagine how fucking good you would look with my cum dripping out of your mouth, coating your tongue. I bet you want that don't you?"

Isabel whines, turning her head to take his thumb into her mouth and sucks on it like she did to his cock moments before. But he quickly pulls it away, tilting her head up with the hand he has tangled in her hair. He grins at her, looking every bit like the feral creature he is.

"But when I cum, I want my knot to be locked inside you're tight, sweet little cunt."

Lucio rolls and pushes her onto her stomach, keeping her chest pinned to the blankets while lifting her quivering ass into the air. Her cunt was dripping with her sweet slick, coating her thighs and when he looks, she had created a small damp spot on the blankets when she was going down on him.

"So wet for me. Do you want me to fuck you like this? Like a bitch in heat? A proper fucking?"

Isabel trembles, turning her head to peek at him from the corner of her eye and he can see the once smug glint was gone. Replaced by a submissive and begging stare.

"Please... please fuck me... claim me as yours... I want your knot so badly..." She continues to babble, eyes shutting as the tears finally fall.

Lucio tsks and rubs her back, trailing up and down her arched spine. "I know baby, I know you do..." He positions the thick head of his cock against her pussy. "And you will get it."

In a quick, rough stroke, he is buried deep into her cunt. He goes until she could feel the top of his knot press against her, but it doesn't breech her. No, that would come in a moment. Lucio purrs and moans loudly, thrusting in and out. Slow and deep. Her body melts and relaxes around him, allowing him to slowly begin to push his large knot into her.

Her fingers claw at the fabric underneath them, high pitched sounds pouring from her mouth. They barely cover the obscene wet noises of Lucio picking up speed. His knot creates a delicious burn, stretching her and making her feel so full. It only takes a few more well placed thrusts to make her fall, a loud scream being muffled by a pillow as she clamps down around his dick and cums hard.

She sobs and mewls and keens when he only pounds harder, moans and grunts turning into animalistic growls. Finally, he slams his hips down one last time and releases his thick seed into her fluttering walls, the sensitivity of her previous orgasm spurring her into another one. Lucio carefully rolls them onto their sides, curling his arms around her trembling body and lathers her neck and shoulder in kisses and hickies.

Not satisfied with his kitten only getting two orgasms, he sneaks a hand between her legs and presses firmly against her clit. Isabel yelps, trying to move away but only melts back into him when he shushes her. He makes slow, lazy circles, grinding against her so his cock hit that little spot inside her. While this orgasms isn't as strong or deep as the previous ones, she still feels satisfied.

And Lucio finally lets her rest, absentmindedly drawing shapes in her bulging stomach. He stays awake while her breathing evens out, his magician falling into a deep sleep. He lets her, knowing that when she wakes he would once again be aching for her attention. And he might let her take control this time...

**Author's Note:**

> i know i literally posted that valerius thing at like 3 in the morning today but you know what, i wanted to finish this and you don't get to question me
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
